


One Night Can Change Everything

by tjraml



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician), Vampires (1998)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjraml/pseuds/tjraml





	One Night Can Change Everything

Chapter 1

He caught her eye when he entered the room. Tall, dark hair, blue eyes to die for and dressed, to kill.  
She watched him walk in with his entourage. She had never seen someone so beautiful. She tried to take her eyes off him, with her luck she'd get caught. There was alarge group of them. All well dressed, very pretty people. They sat at a table in the back. Talking, laughing and drinking, a lot. They would occasionally get up and go to the floor to dance. She loved to watch him out on the dance floor. She took little peeks here and there, but tried to keep her eyes to herself. It was so hard. They were just a different bunch of people. Ones, she wasn't used to. But yet would love to know. They all seemed very close. Hugging, smiling, some even kissing like nothing mattered. As more people came, seemed like kissing each other was their way of just saying 'hello'.  
About an hour had passed when she noticed him get up. He walked over to the bar, told the girl something and was stopped by another group of people. He was lost, somewhere in there. A few minutes later he appeared on the dance floor. He had so many people surrounding him wanting to dance with him. She was amazed. She apparently wasn't the only one attracted to him. She just stared as he moved out there and thought she'd faint from watching his hips move. The girls loved him. He just oozed sexiness. She pulled herself away. She hadn't even had a drink yet but wow was it hot in there. At one point, she would have sworn, when she was watching him and one of the girls, well if they didn't have clothes on, you would have thought they were doing it right there in the middle of all these people. So hot! When all of a sudden his eyes opened, just as she was looking in his direction, of course. Whipping her heard around, she felt her face get hot. She went over to the bar and ordered a drink and took it back to the table where her friends were. One of them asked if she was ok. She pointed out who she had been staring at and they agreed, looking at him way more discreetly then her, that he was as stunning as she said.  
She looked over to his table and he wasn't there. She looked back to the dance floor and he was still out there. It was like a magnet she couldn't take her eyes off of them. They were all gorgeous, sexy and knew how to move out on the floor. Turning to her friend so she wouldn't get caught staring, again. Her friend could still see him and mentioned the man was looking in their direction, great. She thought 'he probably thinks I'm crazy'. She asked her friends if they were ready to leave and they said “not yet”.  
Eventually, he came off the dance floor, so her and her friends went out to dance. Laughing and dancing, they were having such a good time. When all of a sudden, she felt hands on her hips. Her eyes went wide and her friend just smiled at her. Mouthing 'is that him' and her friend nodded yes. He kept one hand on her hip and wrapped the other around her waist, as he bent down and whispered in her ear “So, do you like what you see?” She couldn't answer. Of course she did. God, she could feel him pressing against her. Holding her close, moving so easily to the music. If he'd have to let go of her, she would probably fall to the floor. His arms were the only thing holding her up.  
Everyone else seemed to disappear. He made her feel so comfortable. They swayed to the music. She could feel his breath on her neck. Chills up and down her spine and her head was spinning. All of a sudden, he was gone. She asked her friends where he went, they said they didn't even see him leave. They went up for another drink. Three shots of tequila were set in front of them. The bartender motioned behind her. They picked up the shots and walked over to him and his group. “Have a seat” he said. They did their shots and ordered more.  
After a few, they were all feeling very relaxed. They danced some more and hung out for awhile talking. An adorable little blonde came over and asked if everyone was ready to go. They were all going back to someones house. She and her friend grabbed their stuff and said thank you and goodbye. When it hit her, she didn't even know his name. She said “thanks I had a great time but I didn't get your name.” He came close, put his finger under her chin to tilt her head to look at him and said “you are most welcome. But the night isn't over yet. Won't you join us?” as he looked into her eyes. His face inches from hers, he kissed her lips and said softly “my name is Adam by the way”.  
He just looked at her, smiled and turned. She stood, frozen. He put his hand out for them to follow him.  
They drove out of town into the countryside. They got to a driveway and way up at the top of the hill was a beautiful mansion. It was old. The outside, God she hoped so badly her mouth wasn't hanging open, was amazing. Very goth mixed with medieval. Very dark and very, cold. She shivered and Adam put his arm around her. They entered a huge room, she looked around. She smiled at the blood red walls, black velvet curtains and black leather furniture. “You like it?” he said. “I love it, it's.....I know I don't seem like the type of person who would like this sorta stuff, right?” she said. “I don't judge. You can have a look around if you like, I have something to take care of. I'll be back soon.” he said.  
She walked out of the room and down a long, dark hallway. There was a room, she could see dozens of candles burning. As she got closer she recognized a voice, it was her friend, so she walked in the room. All she saw was the blonde man that was with them at the club. She backed up behind a bookshelf and peeked around the corner. She couldn't help but stare. He was beautiful, perfect. Blonde hair, pale skin, black lipstick. Was he real she thought to herself. All she heard was heavy breathing and swearing coming from him. She knew she should leave, but couldn't tear herself away. Then she noticed her friend, on his knees in front of the blonde. Her heart began to pound. Oh how embarrassing. They needed privacy. She giggled to herself.  
As she went to walk out of the room, she heard a voice say “won't you come join us, love?” She turned and said “I'm sorry, I'll leave you two alone, I was just looking around.” “It's quite alright, we're finished here, for now anyway.” he said w/ a smirk. She looked at her friend. He had blood running down his chin. “What the....what happened to you? You've got blood all over your mouth.” she said with a gasp. “What did you do to him?” she shouted. “Oh I see, you and Adam haven't had a lot of time to get....acquainted.” he said with a smile. “What, are you talking about?” she asked. Then it hit her as she glanced over at the blonde man with eyes wide. “Oh sweetheart, come now, you are very quick. I can hear what you are thinking and you are correct!” he said. She gasped. “Your friend here, won't be going anywhere for, oh, quite awhile. Young vampires need to, mmmmm, feed VERY often. Well, maybe not as often as I am going to feed him, but, he's so good.” he said with an evil laugh.  
She ran out of the room and right into Adam. “Are you ok?” he asked. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. She was so confused. She loved the whole vampire thing but, this reality was a bit of a shock. “I'm sorry my dear, I took too long. Let me guess, you've run into Tommy around here” He gets a little to excited around fresh, young blood.” Adam said.  
He started playing with her curls. “I'm not going to harm you, if that's what you're worried about.” he added. “I promise” he said. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and then looked at his hand around her wrist. He left go, looked her in the eyes and apologized, again. She felt a rush of calm come over her. “Unless you want me to” he said with a sexy, serious tone. Well now, she may have to rethink that.  
They went to another room. It was full of books. She looked around at the artwork on the walls. He poured them drinks. “Come, sit” Adam said. He handed her a drink, she drank it faster than necessary. “You're handling this much better than I would have expected. I remember the last person I brought back here, Tommy. He sensed something about me, but wasn't sure. He actually brought it up. He loves vampires and anything to do with horror and blood and guts. I thought it was going to be so easy with him. We were having a very, um, intimate moment shall we say, when he started freaking out, he was so excited. He practically ruined a very hot night. I mean, I actually had to go all old fashion and bite him on the neck to calm his ass down. That, was no fun. But, he more than made up for it. He was so happy to be a real vampire. I've never experienced someone so happy about being changed. He's definitely, special.” he said with a smile. He saw here give him a look. “What? Have you seen Tommy?” he said as he rolled his eyes and licked his lips.  
Ok, she thought 'someone needs to wake me from this dream. What the hell was in my drinks tonight?' “You're not dreaming and there was nothing in your drinks. You have a natural attraction for us. We were drawn to you as much as you, were to us. We're L.A. Vampires, so, we are a newer breed. Younger, we've only been around for a few, hundred years.” he added. “Oh, only a few hundred.” she said as she laughed.  
They talked for a bit more. He was making her feel very comfortable. “Shall we go join the others?” he asked. You're going to change me, aren't you? She asked. “That's up to you. Right now, I'm just interested in you. How you're so calm with all this and getting to know you.” he said. “Right?” she said with a smirk. He smiled back and stood up and said “Come with me”. She followed him over to a beautiful piano. They sat down and he started to play and then, he sang. She was in awe. This was the most beautiful voice she had ever heard. “Amazing” she said. It really was. She had never heard anything like it. He could possibly be, in her eyes, perfection. Right now she couldn't imagine wanting to be anywhere else. When he finished she asked why he didn't do this professionally. He reminded her of the vampire thing. “Could you imagine, me, up there, in front of all those people? So different from everyone else.” He asked. “Why not? What does that have anything to do with your voice? That should be shared.” she said. “Well, thanks, but, I'll stick to my, private concerts” he said smiling.  
“Shall we dance?” he asked. This was all to unreal. She was having a wonderful time, with vampires. Suddenly there was a third person dancing with them. “Be good Tommy” Adam said. She could feel him at her neck. She took a quick breath. “Don't worry my dear, I don't, bite. I have other ways of changing people. I learned from the best.” he said with a laugh and a smile. Adam smiled back at him. It was like a vampire sandwich and she had no where to go. Adam bent down and kissed her lips, softly at first, then became more rough. Tommy began kissing her neck and down her shoulder. Thank God there were two of them to hold her up because she was incapable of holding herself up any longer. Adam picked her up, she wrapped her arms and legs around him, their lips never leaving each other. Suddenly she found herself in a room full of pillows. Everything was soft. Adam set her down. Tommy quickly took his place. His lips, were so soft and his tongue was making her head spin. Slowly he ran his hand up her thigh, under her skirt. She sighed into his mouth. He didn't need much more encouragement than that. He quickly found what he was looking for.  
Tommy had very long fingers. He ran them over the outside of her panties. She moaned softly. Which made him kiss her even harder then he had been. He slid one finger inside her and she moaned even more. Tommy loved that sound. He pulled away from her lips and just watched her face. Watched her enjoy him touching her. He inserted another finger. She rolled her eyes and he let her fall softly on the pillows. Faster and deeper he pressed his fingers into her. She began to move her hips. Tommy moved between her legs. He pulled her panties off. Her legs just fell. She couldn't help herself. His tongue, soon replaced his fingers. “Oh God!” she said as she cried out in almost a shriek. “Ha honey, he ain't gonna help you here.” Tommy said.  
“TOMMY!” Adam yelled. “Fuck, a few more minutes.” Tommy said under his breath. “Get off of her Tommy. You promised to behave if I shared.” Adam said. “Shared? He was fine where he was, really.” she said. “Oh really?! I didn't know you were in that much of a hurry to be changed. I would have stuck around and did it myself.” Adam said. “I'm, I'm not. I just....” she didn't know what to say.  
“Sex, is a powerful thing. It never occurred to you that while you were, um, enjoying yourself, he would bit you? You don’t' have to be bitten on the neck you know. Pretty much anywhere we can suck blood from works.” Adam said sounding a little, irritated. “But, he didn't bit my friend. Or did my friend bite him? I don't.....” Adam stopped her. “Exactly! I know you don't understand. Simply put. While your friend was giving Tommy a, blow job, we can't reproduce?” she just looked at him. “NO CUM! So he was swallowing Tommy, but he had no idea he was swallowing all that blood until he was done.” Adam said. “Oh! That release, felt sooo good! I think he took every last drop.” Tommy laughed. “OH!” she said.  
She got herself together as best she could and went to the bathroom. She just stood there in front of the mirror. Confused. There was a knock on the door. Adam asked her if she was ok. “Yes, just a little embarrassed, that's all” she answered. “Why don't you take a shower and relax? I have some clothes out here for you” Adam said. She opened the door and asked him to join her. He gave her a little smile and came in. “I'm not sure this is a good thing. I really like you. I don't want to hurt you.” Adam said. “But you said only if I wanted you too? What if I don't mind?” She said as she touched his hand. Adam quickly pulled it away. She moved closer t him. “Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?” He said. “Well, I hope so.” she laughed. “It's not funny. You have no idea what I am capable of, trust me!” Adam said. “Well, I'm assuming I'm not leaving here the way I cam in. So, either change me.....or kill me, because I don't think there is anywhere else I'd rather be.” She whispered to him. She ran her hand down the front of Adams pants and could tell he liked hearing that. She gave him a little squeeze. He closed his eyes and sighed. “Sex, is a powerful thing.” she said w/ a smirk. “You don't know what you're saying!” He shouted. “Yes, I do!” she said.  
The energy in the room shifted, she could feel it. Adams eyes turned red. She started to back away. “Get out. This is your one and only chance. I'm letting you leave, I won't offer this again.” Adam said in a very dark voice. “What?! I, I don't want to leave. Didn't you hear me? Is it so hard to believe a girl could like this too? You said Tommy was excited. I think I'm being rather, calm ad straight forward with you.” she yelled. “Yes I hear you! I should have just left him finish what he was doing earlier” Adam said. “Hey, what is that supposed to mean? I'm not that easy. I can't help falling under you spell or trance or whatever it is you do to use humans!” she shouted at him. “I want you, for me! Only me!” Adam snapped back at her. She gasped. She didn't know what else to say. Adam just stood there w/ fire in his eyes. Staring at her. Chills ran down her spine. He took off out the room. She pushed to door closed and sat on the edge of the tub. Why wasn't she scared? Why wasn't she running or crying or something!  
She had just stood up to a vampire, a vampire that knew she didn't fear him. She decided to take that shower. The hot water felt good on her sore muscles. When she got out, Tommy was sitting there. She screamed. “Calm down, I'm not going to touch you. I've come to apologize. He told me to say I'm sorry.” he said. “He told you to?” she said. “Yes and I have, but I’m not. I wanted you soo badly and I was so close. Damn him “ Tommy shouted as he got in her face. He touched her cheek with is hand. “So, tragic” he said and walked out.

 

**  
She let out a breath of air and finished getting dressed, quickly. Walking down the hallway she hear voices. She stood outside the room, Tommy and Adam were in it. They were arguing , no doubt about that, but their voices were low, they weren't shouting at each other. Tommy threw his hands up and left the room. Adam looked upset, almost sad. She watched him just sitting there with his head in his hands. When all of a sudden he picked up his glass and threw it against the wall. As he turned around he spotted her at the doorway. “What do you want? I'm really not in the mood to argue with you anymore” Adam shouted at her. “Then don't” she said as she entered the room, slowly watching him, carefully. “What the fuck don’t' get? Leave, me alone!” Adam shouted again. “Fine” she said as she turned and ran out of the room.  
She found herself roaming the garden. She sat down on a bench by a huge fountain. It was a beautiful night. Looking up at this huge mansion in the dark looked very scary. Or it should have been. She loved the strange and unusual, and tonight, definitely fit that. Just then a woman with gorgeous long hair came waking towards her. “Hello. Why are you out here by yourself?” the woman said. No answer. “My name is Elizabeth, Adam has sent me to bring you back inside, safely. It's a bit dangerous out here” Elizabeth said. Taking her hand, Elizabeth lead her into the house where Adam was sitting waiting for her. “Thank you Elizabeth.” Adam said.  
“I'm sorry. I never should have brought you here. This was a mistake.” he added. “Too late now. Besides, I think everything happens for a reason, I was meant to come here for some reason. So just stop all this.” she said. “I don't get it. But I guess I give up, you don’t' seem to be very bothered by anything you've seen tonight. Are you?” He asked. “Bothered? No. Curious, yes. Nothing gets to me that much anymore. I may have been a bit shocked at first but, then I just became more curious.” she said. “Can I drive you home at least?” Adam asked. “Oh, um sure. I'll take the hint this time, I'm sorry.” she said. “Wait, what? No, that wasn't a hint, I just thought maybe you had enough excitement for one night.” Adam gave a smile and a laugh. “I'm not afraid, I'm sorry if that's what you want, but, I'm not. Tommy doesn't even scare me.” she said. “Tommy.” Adam laughed. “How him, hell he should freak you out just a bit, he's a twisted little fucker.” Adam said. “Oh really?” she said. “Yeah, there's not a damn thing he won't try, at least once.” he answered. She laughed. They sat for awhile making small talk and drinking wine. They lost all sense of time. Enjoying each others conversation. “Well you must be exhausted. I have a room ready for you if you'd like. Unless you want me to take you home.” Adam offered. She went to stand up. The wine had taken effect. Wooow, maybe I should just sit back down.” she said as Adam caught her before she fell. “How embarrassing, I'm sorry.” she said as she looked up and met his eyes. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to a guest room.  
Laying her softly on the bed he said “I should go” but his eyes never left hers as she answered “yes, but you won't.” “I think it would be best, if I did” Adam whispered in her ear as he brushed her neck with his lips. She sighed. She couldn't speak. She was in a haze, staring at his lips. She wanted them on hers, she needed them. Adam kissed her softly. Her eyes closed. When she opened them, Adam was sitting across from her in a chair. She got up and walked over to him, slowly. Standing in front of him, he looked her up and down, put his arm around her waist and pulled her close and without warning, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as tight as she could and began moving her hips ever so carefully. Adam took a deep breath and closed his eyes. She tangled her fingers in his hair and started to kiss his neck. She heard him let out a slight moan. She smiled against his skin. Before she knew it he pulled her away, stood up and threw her on the bed. She looked up at Adam, his eyes were red and teeth exposed. “Now?” she asked. She barely got the word out, when he was above her, her heart was pounding, but not with fear. “Why would you want this?” Adam asked. “Because, I don't have anything else to go home to. Tonight I felt more at home and relaxed than I have in a long time.” she said. Adam looked her over. “Kiss me” she said. He didn't hesitate. It was a long, hard kiss. When Adam pulled away, she could taste blood. He had bit her lip. She licked it, but it didn't stop. Adam noticed and licked her lip.  
The next think she noticed was him leave the room in a blur. “Not again” she said. She got up and went out to the hallway. The house was so quiet. She walked the halls for a bit, when suddenly she heard someone shriek. I was a very high pitched sound like an animal being hurt. She went around the corner to see what it was. She pushed the door open a bit. It was Adam and Tommy in the room. Adam had Tommy pinned up against the wall. It was Tommy who was making that noise. She watched as Adam stood behind Tommy and with each thrust of Adams hips you could hear Tommy howling in pain. Adam was cursing and biting his lip. Then she heard Tommy say “Oh yes, I love it. She really got to you and I get all the benefit of it. Harder Adam.” She was shocked that he said that because it looked more like Adam was hurting him, not, giving him any pleasure out of it.  
“Damn Tommy I am so glad I brought you into this family. So fucking perfect.” Adam said. She couldn't help but walk in the room. She stood there, watching. They didn't stop. “You like what you're seeing, honey?” Tommy said. “As a matter of fact, yes.” she said. Adam stopped and they both looked at her. “Don't you dare fucking stop Adam” Tommy said. “What do you want me to do, keep going with her sitting her watching us?” Adam said. “Fuck yes, I don't care.” Tommy said. “I'll go over in the corner, you all can finish, but I'm not leaving.” she said. “Where the hell do I find you people? Most people run from vampires, not you two, you come running towards us.” Adam said. “Adam! You were fucking me, remember?” Tommy said. “Really Tommy?” Adam said.  
She got up and walked behind Adam. She put her hands on his back and ran them up and down. She started kissing his back. It was clearly turning him on when she heard him moan. “Stop” Adam said softly. “Don't stop!” Tommy said. Adam was kissing Tommy's shoulder when all of a sudden she heard Tommy scream again. Adam sank his teeth into Tommy. She backed away from them. Adam threw Tommy to the floor, grabbed a handful of Tommy's hair and started in on him again. “Adam! Don't stop this time, please.” Tommy cried. “Oh God Tommy, yes!” Adam said. “Fuck Adam!!!!” Tommy said. She couldn't believe she was sitting here watching this or the fact that it was turning her on as much as it was turning them on. She had no doubt about how Adam could move his hips now. My God, Tommy was the luckiest person on earth right now as far as she was concerned. “Come on Adam, let go. I wanna feel you cum inside me” Tommy said. That was all Adam needed to hear. “Ohhh yes Tommy, so, good!” Adam said as he finished with Tommy. He pulled out and sat back on his heels, out of breath. Tommy was smiling from ear to ear. “Your turn honey” Tommy said. She just looked at him and then at Adam. “No, Tommy” Adam said. “Why not!?” Tommy barked. “Yes, why not? You, obviously don't want me.” she said to Adam. “That's not...I mean...I...” Adam didn't know what to say.  
Tommy flew over to her and started kissing her. “I don't want him changing you” Adam finally got out. Neither one seemed to hear Adam.  
Adam got up and pulled Tommy off of her. “I said no!” Adam yelled. He just stared at Tommy and whatever Adam did, Tommy left the room. Adam turned and looked at her. “So you want to be changed so badly, nothing I say matters, does it?” Adam said to her. “No. I mean, yes it matters, but I don't understand why you won't do it and get it over with. I won't change my mind. Besides, even if you don't do it and you send me home, I know where to find Tommy. So, what are you waiting for?” she asked. He grabbed her around her waist and started to kiss her. Each kiss deeper and deeper. Her head was spinning. He raised his hand and the door slammed shut. “Damn it” someone said from the other side of the door.  
Adam picked her up and carried her to the bed. Looking down on her, he ripped her gown away from her. She gasped. He licked her neck and began to kiss down her shoulder. He found his way to her breasts. “Mmmmm perfect handful” he said as he massaged them. He began kissing them and sucking on her nipple, his tongue doing circles around it. “Oh Adam” she said. He moved slowly down, kissing her belly. He tore the rest of her gown away. She couldn't help but sigh. He was perfect. His big hands all over her. His lips were so soft. His tongue, drove her mad. He sat up so she could take her gown off. He slipped off his pants. She couldn't help, but stare now. “Oh God!” escaped from her lips. Oh did she really say that, out loud? Maybe she didn't know what she was getting into. Having Adam bite her might be less, painful. No wonder Tommy was screaming the way he was.  
He pushed her down slowly to the bed again. He knelt between her legs. Kissing right above the top of her panties. She sighed.  
to be, continued.......

 

Chapter 2

Adam looked up at her. His red eyes were so intense right now. He pulled her panties down slowly, watching her face.  
Her head dropped back and all she could do was sigh. He kissed her thigh. She moved her legs. This would be so easy he thought. To easy. She wanted this. Why couldn't he move? She looked up at him. He moved up her body, ever so slowly. Stopping at her lips, looking her over one last time. When he heard her wondering if he had protection. “Why?” Adam asked out loud. She was shocked at his question. Adam reminded her of his mind reading abilities.

She wanted him to mark her. She wanted him to, bite her. Adam hadn't bitten anyone since Tommy. Because he had no choice. But this, somehow was sweet and sexy at the same time. This was turning him on even more. He quickly opened the wrapper and put it on. He moved slowly, he knew she was afraid of him hurting her. Oddly enough, not, with his teeth.

He could feel she took all of him. He stopped. She let out the breath she had been holding. Adam pulled almost all the way out and then, pushed deep inside her, again. He loved the noises she made. Half pleasure, half pain. He loved her thoughts. Making him smile. Knowing it was clearly OK to proceed further. He moved his hips with deep, slow thrusts.

She thought she was going to lose her mind. He couldn't be real. Nothing should be this good. She moved her hips with his. Thinking he couldn't go any deeper. He proved her wrong. Picking up the pace, little by little. Between her sighs and his moans it was clear to both of them, it was almost time. Adam remembered her last thought. She wanted him to bite her as they both climaxed. She had no idea how that was going to effect him. But he did, or so he thought. It would be double the pleasure for him. He just had to remember, not to kill her. Maybe the pleasure would take over the pain, for her, he hoped.

Adam watched the vein on the side of her neck and for him that just sped everything up. With that, came a scream from her lips. So blood curdling , it pierced his ears.

Adam felt like he was on fire. So much pleasure shooting through his body. He couldn't stop. She was so sweet. Like nothing he ever tasted before. Her scream became a dull moan. She was looking very pale, very white. This was too much for him. He kept thrusting into her as he sucked on her neck.

Suddenly the door flew open and Adam was knocked off the bed. “If you were going to kill her, I could have done that for you!” Tommy yelled in Adams face. Adam panicked. He checked her. Thank goodness Tommy came in when he did. Adam covered her up. He looked over at Tommy, who was staring at the condom on the floor. “Don't even. Dude, you're fucked up.” Tommy just rolled his eyes “And? Fine.” He picked it up and tossed it in the fireplace.

“Are you OK?” Tommy asked. “Wow! Yeah.” Adam answered. “Damn, even I know those two things don't mix” Tommy added. “What?” asked Adam. Tommy explained to him that biting and orgasm were a bad combination. A high so unbelievable, you usually couldn't stop. Adam must have forgotten that part.

Adam and Tommy left the room. She would sleep now, for days possibly. Tommy made Adam a cup of tea. They sat by the fire and talked. “I'm sorry. I had to have her. She is so beautiful. Forgive me?” Adam said. “There is nothing to forgive. I know you love me. Besides, she is very beautiful. I do believe I tried to take her also?” Tommy answered. Adam gave a little smirk. He was still worried about her. He didn't intend on killing her. He had hoped he hadn't gone too far.

Adam went to check on her before settling in for the night. Her wound was healing nicely. She was even more beautiful, if that were possible, with her pale, porcelain skin. She'd be fine.  
.....................to be continued

 

Chapter 3

As I awoke, I could hear 2 familiar voices. I walked over to the sheer curtains that seperated the 2 rooms. As I pushed the curtain aside, I saw them. The 2 most beautiful men I had ever layed eyes on. 

I caught myself, biting my lip. Adam, dressed all in black, devouring Tommy who was in nothing but his white, button down dress shirt. Wrists, tied to headboard. Smiling to myself, I must have let out a sigh. They both turned towards me.

I walked out into the room. Adam sat up, looking like he could cry and pulled me into his arms. Tommy had freed himself, sat up and gave me a kiss on the cheeK. Adam held me at arms length, staring, looking me up and down. Finally, finding my eyes, he smiled. I smiled back and kissed him. He wasted no time. I pulled away, breathless. Oh this was going to fun, not having to be careful anymore. 

I crawled up into Adams lap. Oh that tongue of his, wow! I pushed him back on the bed. Tommy leaned over and started kissing Adam. Who was I to stop this? I started to undo his pants. "I'd like to see you two, finish what you started. If you don't mind?" I said. I gave Adam a little squeeze and I heard him sigh. I looked at Tommy and grinned an evil grin. "As you wish" Tommy said.

I slid off the bed, running my hand up Adams chest and putting one finger in his mouth. I laughed. I took a seat in the plush, red velvet chair in the corner of the room. Adam was on Tommy in an instant. He took Tommys legs and put them on his shoulders. Without warning Adam thrust into Tommy. You could hear his screams through out the house, I'm sure. They were not screams of pain. They were screams of pure pleasue. Along w/ the moans and cursing between them. "So. Close." Adam said. "So. Good Adam. So fucking good." Tommy managed to breath out. 

Suddenly, Adam colapsed on top of Tommy. Heavy breathing would be an understatement. From all three of us. I slowly climbed back onto the bed. They were kissing. Adam looked over at me and kissed me. I looked at them both and then, looked down, at Tommy. He smiled at me. "Let me help you." I said. I straddled his hips. Slowly, sinking down. "Mmm. Yes...." I said. I began rocking my hips. Tommy put his hands on my hips and began moving his. "You ok? Tommy asked. The moans and wimpers were enough of an answer I guess. Oh this was far more intense now. There was no rhythm anymore. Tommy held my hips and began thrusting, harder. "Ah don't stop, please." I said. With that, we came together.

Adam was behind me. I rested back against his chest. Trying to get my breathing back under control. "Oh my. That, that was amazing" I said breathlessly. Tommy sat up. Kissed me and said "well, I better leave you two. Welcome back, we've missed you love."

Adam took me in his arms as we layed back on the bed. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "Huh? Oh, um, it's nothing. I was just hoping, well, I was hoping I would be the one you came to first when you awoke. That's all. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. He is something else." Adam said w/ a half smile. I just smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around me. I heard him giggle into my hair.

to be continued? Absolutely!


End file.
